1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicators and more particularly pertains to a new hair root coloring system for applying hair coloring to the roots of the hair of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of applicators is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,447 describes a device for applying hair tinting liquids to hair shows the liquids only being applied at the tips of the distribution elements. Another type of applicator is U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,627 having a device for distributing liquids between bristles for coloring hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,899 has an applicator that has a plurality of fingers, each with an outlet positioned near the tip of associated one of the fingers to apply liquids to the roots of the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,557 has a hair colorant applicator that has a plurality of teeth with an orifice at the end of each of the teeth to allow fluid to be disbursed from the end of the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,557 has an appliance for spraying a hair treatment onto the hair of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,878 has a comb that dispenses fluid from between the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,839 has an applicator with teeth having an open tip for each of teeth to allow for fluid to be applied to the hair of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,314 has a device with accessory attachments where the liquid is applied to the hair at the base the accessory attachment or the tip of the accessory attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,806 has a comb with a plurality tines that each have a passage for allowing a liquid to be applied to the hair at the tip of each tine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,513 has a applicator for applying hair dye to the hair of a user. U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,048 has an applicator for applying liquids to the hair of the user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to ensure that hair coloring is applied to all sides of the root of the hair not just leading edge of the hair as is an inherent flaw in the current devices.